Unable to Move on
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Jim meets up with Brian again, but not in the way he would have expected


**Yes I crossed over S.W.A.T and Avengers. I had to be don't**

**Grammar and Spelling are my bad**

**Enjoy**

Jim Street was ecstatic at the mission he was given alongside his partner Chris. They were in charge of making sure that S.W.A.T flowed well with the Avengers, and had some sort of working plan if anything should happen again. It was really just to make sure that the other men respected that in the case of emergency they were under the command of the Avengers. They were being accompanied by their Sergeant, Daniel Harrelson.

He could tell that Chris was just as excited as he was. Not many people had seen the Avengers after the whole Loki thing, but they did know where their base was. From what he heard, they had broken away from the government program they worked with to do their own thing, though they still worked with SHIELD.

The meeting room they were in was huge. Huge enough to make them all feel very little. Nick Furry was already there with a representative from the Avengers, Tony Stark. The meeting was going over smoothly. As mentioned before all they were doing was making sure that all of the other people in SWAT know that if something like what happen before comes to pass, that they are under the Avengers orders.

"That seems to be about it," Nick said ideally. He looked like he was going to say more but one of the door behind him swooshed open Hawkeye and Black Widow came walking through.

"We have a problem," Hawkeye said.

"What is it?" Nick looked annoyed, "If this has something to do with your guys little rivalry..."

"It's not," Black Widow defended, with a slight roll of the eyes.

"Then what is it. I'm in the middle of something here.

"I guess that we had some men in Germany who were working on a new base, " Hawkeye turned on the 3D display on, "Anyway while they were digging they found someone frozen in the ice. He's alive so they brought him back."

"There's protocol for that. Why are you telling me this," Nick looked annoyed.

"The man isn't the problem," Natasha started. "Captain America is insisting to see him. Thor and Hulk are trying to hold him off, but he's an agile little thing."

"We been try to hold him off for hours," Clint huffed, "I came to get my special arrow."

"Then shouldn't one of my agile spies have stayed behind."

"That's why I came to get the arrow."

"Fine whatever, just go."

Hawkeye moved to the other side of the room where he kept his arrow that was laced with a special tranquilizer. It was actually kept for just in case Hulk ever went out of control for any reason, but because of Steve's quick metabolism, it would also work on him too.

It wasn't until Hawkeye came around the room that Jim got a good look at him. He thought that voice and the overall disposition seemed familiar, but now that the man was all but in front of him, "Brian?"

"Jim?" Hawkeye looked just as surprise as he was to see him.

"Clint, let's go," Natasha sounded annoyed now as well. She knew Clint's back story and had a good idea as to what was going on right now. Under any other circumstances this would all be fine and dandy, but she needed him to be on point right now.

"Right, coming." the two spies ran out of the room.

"That was Gamble," Jim looked at Nick accusingly. This wasn't the first time SWAT had worked with SHIELD. After they finally managed to apprehend Brian for trying to help out the prisoner escape, Nick Furry had appeared saying that his organization was going to take care of him. They had no chose but to let him go because Furry's clearance was above them. Now, the man who was responsible for the death of many was now working as an Avenger.

"It's none of your concern," Nick said, "We'll pick this back up tomorrow."

"Do you guys need a place to stay? I know you came all the way down here from California and that finding a place to stay can be a bitch. I'm sure we can find some room for you in Stark Towers, though it's where the rest of the team stays, but I'm sure they won't mind."

"Really," Chris looked skeptical. It probably had something to do with how happy Tony looked.

Their sergeant agreed with it saying something about that being the arrangement that Furry made with them to begin with.

"Follow me," Tony instructed as he lead them through a maze a hallways for what seemed to be about an hour's. They then go on an elevator that dropped them off at the appropriate place. "Well, this is it," Tony ushered them inside to where the rest of the team was sitting in what seemed to be a living room sort of area.

"Guys we have guest," Tony said in a sing song voice, again, way too happy for Chris's liking.

"Who," a smaller man with glasses raised from his spot on the couch?

"The SWAT people we were talking with. They'll be staying here until Furry finish negotiating. Jim, Chris this is Bruce Banner, otherwise known as Hulk, Black Widow, we call her Natasha even though I'm not sure if that's her real name. Over there is Thor and sulking in the corner with his back to us is Hawkeye, aka Clint Barton."

Everyone said there hello's except for Clint who was, as previously mentioned, was sulking in the corner of the room.

"Didn't one of them call you Brian while we were talking to Furry," Natasha asked. Being the good best friend that she was, she knew that she had to harass him on the subject relentlessly until she got to the bottom of whatever it was.

"That's not my name," Clint turned away from them even more, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come to think of it," Chris started, "He does look a lot like that guy we arrested two years ago, the one that was your old partner."

"You do know him don't you?" Natasha asked grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"No I don't," Hawkeye denied.

Natasha grinned even wider, if it was possible. Using her special skills, Black Widow was able to see all of what Clint had left out in that single phrase.

"You guys used to be in SWAT together," she gasped, "And you were lovers."

"I didn't say that," Clint was red at this point. Partly from anger and partly from embarrassment.

"Everything makes so much since now," Black Widow continued, ignoring the look of death she was getting from Hawkeye, because, really, when did she ever listen to him, "Like that strange purple object I found in your room last year."

"What object," Now Tony was playing along.

"You know long, purple, kind a thick, has different settings for..."

"You still have that thing?" Jim asked looking directly at Brian.

"Why don't you all just mind your own damn business!" he stormed out of the room.

Thor looked confused, "What object was it that you were speaking of to anger him so?"

Bruce laughed.

"On a serious note," Natasha turned back to Jim, "You broke his heart. I have a pretty good idea of what you did to him, but he didn't say enough for me to know for certain."

"What do you want me to do?" Jim asked on the defensive. These might be the Avengers, but he refused to look scared as he faced them.

"Fix it," The Widow said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You don't know Brian that well. He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"So you were together," Tony asked, looking way more into this then he should be.

"Not like that," Jim snapped.

"But he wanted to be," Widow finished for him, "And so did you, but you refused him."

"I thought you just said that they were lovers?" Bruce asked, suddenly intrigued by the conversation.

"Just because they're sleeping together doesn't mean that they are together emotionally."

"So fuck buddies then," Tony asked.

"It's what it looks like."

"What is this fuck buddies that you speak of? And you still didn't answer my first question," Thor said.

"We'll explain later," Widow chided

"No offence but they have a point Jim," Chris said deciding to help her friend instead of laugh at him, "The last thing you need is one of the men with the greatest aim in the world, mad at you."

"Look, I want to fix things with Brian..."

"Clint," Natasha interrupted, "His name is Clint."

"I knew him as Brian."

"But he doesn't go by that anymore. Just trust me on this one. Call him Brian more than need be is the equivalent of saying beetle juice three times."

"But he already said it twice in his presence," Tony asked

"Yes and right now were trending on ice with him, between him name, his ex and that...," Widow cleared her throat, "object we mentioned..."

"Which you still haven't explained," Thor was all but pouting at this point.

"Later Thor," Natasha was holding back her annoyance. "Anyways, I haven't seen our little hawk this sad in a long time. I don't care if you guys don't get back together, at least make up enough we can put his little bird brain at ease."

The rest of the day was spent explaining to Thor what they had been hinting at. At first they were greeted by disgust on the idea of a fuck buddy, yet he had complete understanding for what a dildo was and why Hawkeye might have one.

"He always seemed a bit gay to me," Thor admitted.

"I swear," Tony sighted though he was smirking and shaking as if trying not to laugh, "You surprise me sometimes."

Meanwhile Captain America burst in with good news, "The man we found in the snow was Bucky, and he's alive, and they think it's only a matter of time before he regains consciousness," he cheered.

"That's great," Bruce smiled.

"Who's Bucky?" Tony asked.

"A friend from when I was still back in Brooklyn. We grew up together and served together in the military. On one of our missions, he fell off the train we infiltrating, but he somehow managed to survive the fall and was frozen the same way I was."

"Really," Bruce looked perplexed, "It's kind of weird that you bother survived almost the same circumstances. Was he a super solider too?"

"No."

"But he suffered no injury."

"He lost one of his arms to frost bit but the scientist think that they have an idea for making him a prosthetic."

"You don't want them doing it," Tony stood up, "Come on Brucy, me and you are going to make the best fake arm this world has ever seen."

Bruce rolled his eyes but followed Tony anyways.

Steve sat down overly happy.

Natasha sighed, "Captain this is Chris and Jim from the SWAT team. Remember we were talking with them about..."

"The chain of command," Steve interrupted, "I was told. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Chris extended her hand giving a firm shake, "Would it be wrong to ask for an autograph? My daughter is a really big fan and..."

"No problem," Steve waved her off pulling out a pen a paper. The conversation continued from there until Natasha decided that it was getting close to dinner time.

"It's Clint's turn to make something," Steve reminded her. Though Tony had tricked out the machines in the kitchen to do things as "mundane" as cooking, they preferred to make stuff themselves until they were sure Tony had all the bugs worked out.

"He's in one of his moods," she said quietly. Hawkeyes room was but so far away.

"Again," Steve sighed moving to the side of the room where they kept the take out menu, "But I'm not too surprised. Nick said that he's been like this since he joined."

"Do you think I could talk to him?" Jim asked.

"There's no reason to try and be a hero," Steve said, oddly serious.

"I'm not being a hero I just want to clear the air with him." Jim admitted. He knew that Brian was more upset with him than mad. Besides, he was excited to see him. After the train had barely missed Brian's head, they were detaining him at SWAT headquarters until they could move him to jail. That was when Nick Furry came and showed the papers to take Gamble with him to some undisclosed location. When you see a man in a black trench coat take your friend away you assume that he's dead.

That's why he was so shocked when he saw him in the conference room.

"Which way did you say his room was?"

"I didn't," Black Widow clarified, "And he's probably in the nest right now."

"The what?"

"Go all the way down the hall, open the closet, climb the ladder in the back until you get to the end, then go left. Watch your step it's a long way down if you fall."

"Good luck," Chris waved.

Getting up to the Hawks Nest wasn't as hard as walking through it. Because of how high up it was the floor was mostly just support beams. There were some areas that had small bits of flooring, but that was just a little more than forty percent of it.

"Brian," he called only to be greeted by an arrow almost gazing his cheek, "The hell!"

"Oh, it's you," Hawkeye put his bow down sitting down on bench like rafter.

"Brian we need to talk."

"It's Clint."

"I didn't rat you out when we were laid off. I chose to stay because I wanted another chance at SWAT."

"Do you even remember the conversation we had when I left?"

~.~.~.~.~

_"You're not leaving too?" Brian asked._

_"No, they gave me another chance."_

_"Well, you're not just going to stick around at the place that bad mouthed me." _

_"Bri, it's a second chance."_

_"For you yeah but if they fired me, and they know I'm their best sharp shooter, why would they keep you around for much longer."_

_"They think I have potential."_

_Brian snorted, "I won't be able to get a job anywhere in the state. If you stay..." It didn't have to be said. They wouldn't be able to stay together. Brian would have to go out of state and if Jim kept the job they couldn't stay together._

_"I can't leave."_

_"But you said we would stay together."_

_"I never said that," Jim said not able to look at him. If Brian stayed with him, and he knew he would choose to stay at home and not work if it meant being with Street._

_"You did," Brian pleaded stepping forward to lay a hand on Jim's shoulder, "When we first got together. That night in bed, you said we would stay together and that you loved me."_

_"I said what I needed to get in your pants."_

_"That's not true," Brian's voice was breaking. This was the soft insecure side that no one else ever saw. He could tell he was breaking._

_"It's true."_

_"Jim..."_

_"I don't love you, I never have"_

_~.~.~.~.~  
_"I didn't mean any of it," Jim pleaded, "I needed you to move on. I didn't mean anything by it. I just needed you to move on. I didn't mean for you to go rouge and almost die. I just wanted you to move on with your life," he tried to get a little closer, "When I thought you died my whole world stopped."

Brian gave him a side glance, "You said you didn't love me," he whispered.

"I swear, I didn't mean it," he begged, "You don't know how happy I was when I saw you again."

"Happy to have your play thing again," Brian snarled.

"That's not it."

"Brian," he grasped his hands, "I'm not saying we should get together I just want you to except my apology."

"You all but called me your whore. There were other people in the locker room when you said that."

"I wanted to make sure you didn't come back. You can understand that."

"Sadly, I can understand part of that."

"Besides, you got this awesome job and..."

"I get the point Jim," Hawkeye pulled his hand away, "I loved you Jim I really did."

"I know."

"And you broke my trust."

"And I'm sorry for it."

"The last person in the world I wanted to see after I joined SHIELD was you, but I did miss you."

"Brian..."

The marksmen turned to face other man, "I want to be with you, but it doesn't matter because of how far away we live from each other."

"I get it," Jim nodded, "I just wanted to tell you that. If you're ever in town, I'm staying in the same place as before. You should visits some time."

~.~.~.~.~

To say that Clint was moody after SWAT left was an understatement. Even Natasha didn't dare to bother him. Tony on the other hand...

"So lover boy, I heard..."

"I'm not in the mood right now Stark," Clint all but sighed.

"Aww, I've never seen you like this. He must have been pretty good in the sack."

"Tony, do you want an arrow between your eyes?"

The millionaire paused as if considering it, "Fine, fine, I'll leave you to sulk."

The only one who wasn't paying attention to the situation was Steve. His friend had woken up and he had been spending all hours of the day with him.

Natasha finally yielded and went to talk to Clint once he'd calmed down.

"You could always transfer to a different SHIELD base. I looked into it, there's one in the same town that Jim lives in."

"You say it like Furry would let me transfer. He still thinks I'm going to go off and do my own thing. It's not like I can quiet either. The moment I'm out of SHIELD I'm going to get thrown in jail."

"The Avengers disbanded after the whole Loki thing remember? Furry said we can go wherever we want and not have to worry about our past following us."

"If you believe that so strongly, why are you still here?"

"If you really want to be with this guy, you'll take the risk. Besides, you're one of the world's best spies, what are the odds that they'll ever catch you?"

"I'll think about it."

Natasha smirked knowing that meant he would do it.

~.~.~.~.~

Jim refused to be depressed over what had happened. He still did his job to the fullest, made sure to hang out with friends. It wasn't the same though. Knowing that Brian was still alive and out there was messing with him.

He remembered getting over him for months thinking that the secret service guys had taken care of him personally. Or worse, that were holding torturing him. When had finally been able to function without the thought of Brian always being on his mind he was happy. He thought it meant he was moving forwards. Which is why he thought he was crazy when he saw Hawkeyes on the news and he immediately thought he was Brian.

Now, knowing that he was right. Knowing that Brian had been fine this whole time. At first he wanted to be mad, now he was just upset that he could no longer see him. It had been six months since then and nothing had felt right since.

Chris did her best to try and cheer him up, but much of nothing was working.

The knock on the front door pulled him from these thoughts.

"I'm coming!" he shouted having to work to get off the couch. It was too late at night for Chris to be the one at the door, or any of his other teammates for that matter. Maybe it was Honda, he did have this thing of randomly popping up at his front door whenever he was in crisis.

That being said, he opened the door.

"Brian?" In front of him stood his old teammate that had been plaguing his mind for so long. The other man was suddenly in his arms not letting go. They held on to each other like that for a long time, despite the door being open.

"Come on," Jim managed to pull away so they could be more fully in the house after closing the door. "I didn't think you were going to come," he admitted.

Brian shrugged, "I got a transfer to a different base."

"Really?" Jim's eyes lit up.

"Yeah."

Jim smiled down at the other man. He loved the fact that he was the only one who was able to see Brian's vulnerable side. It was almost sin full how cute the other man was when he became bashful.

"Do you want to start over," Jim asked on a serious note.

"Yes," Brian's voice was small, "I would like that," he managed to left his head to make eye contact.

Jim smiled and kissed him for the first time in years. Brian melted into his arms holding on to the other man for dear life. Jim was also clinging as if the man in his arms would disappear if he let go.

"I'm so sorry," Jim managed out as they broke for air.

"It's okay I forgive you."

"I love you."

"I love you too.

Fin

**And requests, I'm out of school until mid January, so tell me what you want now so I can get a jump on it**


End file.
